A not so normal summer
by Sparklymist
Summary: Ben, Gwen and their grandpa Max spend their summer together, but this summer wont be very normal....... considering the fact that Ben has new feeling for her cousin and, will Ben actually give the omnitrix to Vilgax?
1. Chapter 1

**Ben's POV**

I was sitting on a seat in the RV, since I chose to spend my summer this year with grandpa and Gwen.

Besides last summer I didn't get to spend time with them because the RV kind of needs repairing and Gwen has to go to Manhattan with her parents.

I missed grandpa, but I really didn't miss Gwen, um well, not that I didn't miss her at all, its just that we spend most of our time together.

In fact, we do almost everything together….. and by that we got more and more closer to each other, more than even bestfriends, sometimes I wish we could be more than friends, but that's kinda impossible because we're cousins, it'll be weird if we have a relationship, and if we do, how could we ever explain that to our parents?

I was staring outside the window, there was really nothing to stare at anyway, just bunch of trees and fields of flowers,

I stood up and sat on the edge of Gwen's bunk bed, where she had fallen asleep.

She was beautiful, even when she's asleep.

I really wanted to touch her, but she's a light sleeper, one slight move she might wake up……. I tried to kiss her, but just when I was very close to kissing her she woke up.

She gasped noticing that our faces were just millimetres away.

"B-Ben?" she asked

"Oh, Gwen, I see, you're already up." I said nervously, somewhat moving away from her

"Ben, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I'm with a vacation with you and grandpa in the RV duh."

"I'm not asking why you're in the RV, I meant, why are you sitting on my bed?"

"Oh……. I was just getting bored, I got no one to talk to and there's really nothing fascinating to look at outside."

'_Gwen…Gwen….just saying her name mentally makes it sound more fascinating every time…… I love you Gwen so much— Whoa! Wait, what?! Well, yeah, I guess I love her as a cousin, but could it ever be more than that? WHAT ARE YOU THINKING BEN?! Think clearly! She is your cousin! If you spill out the truth she might not talk to you anymore!' _

Gwen snapped her fingers in front of my face and got me out of my trance

"Wh-what?" I asked

"You're staring at me like a puppy….. you ok?" Gwen asked

"Y-yeah…. I was just….. thinking about something."

"Yeah? Thinking about what?"

"You…..don't wanna know." I frowned as I reminisced what I've been thinking of earlier

"Fine then….. aren't you gonna play some video game dweeb?"

"No, you geek, I've been kinda bored of that stuff lately."

"Whoa, what? Did I just hear you say you're bored of video games, or I just have many earwax?"

"No, you just have many earwax, haha!" I grinned at her, suddenly a throw-pillow hit my shoulder

"Drop your insults you doofus! "

"Hey, chill, it's just a joke."

"Yeah, I know, throwing stuff at you just never gets old."

"Dork!"

"Geek!"

"Dweeb!"

"Nitwit!"

"Witless!"

"Idiot!"

"Stupid!"

"Queen of cooties!"

"King of idiots!"

"Leader of geeks!"

"Champion of nitwits!"

"Empress of boringdom!"

"You stupid twerp!"

"You………..you….. oh, you—heck I don't have any more names to call you!"

"YES! I win!"

"This time maybe, but next time you wont."

"Yeah right Ben, next time I'll—"

"Kids, you two are already **fourteen **years old and you still bicker like six year olds?" Grandpa's voice piped from behind us

"Sorry grandpa, its just that this dweeb, is so irritating." I said, I saw Gwen stick her tongue out at me, I stuck my tongue out at her as well

"Oh you two act like six year olds. I'll just go outside and buy some food ok?"

"Yes grandpa." I said

Grandpa left us with a 'don't-fight-while-I'm-gone' look

"Oh you little idiot." Gwen said

I sat next to her and scooted a little bit closer to her

"I maybe an idiot…… but I'm **your** idiot right?" I grinned

"Yeah I guess you're **my** idiot cousin."

"And you're **my** geeky cousin too."

"Yeah, hahahaha, oh Ben, even if you make me mad sometimes, you still know how to make me smile."

"Same for you…..you maybe boring sometimes….. but you still know how to have fun."

We both laughed in unison.

"Gwen?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

"What?"

"Do you love me?"

"Well, yeah, I guess, you're my cousin, even though how much I despise you sometimes………. I still love you."

"No, I meant—"

Just when I was about to ask her if she loved me more than just a cousin/bestfriend/friend….. grandpa arrived with our lunch (talk about spoiler)

Well….. it wasn't actually a spoiler, if I asked Gwen if she loves me more than a cousin, she might avoid me or see me in a different way.

"Lunch guys!" Grandpa cried out

***********  
I sat on a bolder near the river after lunch.

Besides, the river is just near the RV so I have no problem going back.

"You should tell her Ben……. you should tell the truth to her…… go talk to Gwen, Ben." I talked to my reflection in the water

"Tell me about what?" a voice piped from behind me

"G-Gwen! You're here! Did you hear anything?"

"Yeah I heard everything."

"Gwen….I—"

"What are you going to tell me?"

"Um…er, well……"

"Well? What?"

"I just wanted to tell you that……. you're the best cousin in the world. You maybe be geeky but I've had the most fun memories with you. And no matter how much I insult you or make fun of you I love you Gwen, I'll always love you and I'll always be here for you to protect you." I don't know why that came out of my mouth, but it just did

She ran towards me and hugged me…..

"Aww Ben, you dweeb! That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me! Thank you."

Unexpectedly she kissed me (on the cheek)

I touched the spot on my face where she had just kissed

"Y-you're welcome."

"Why so nice to me Ben?"

"Because….. I haven't been that nice to you before and I wanted to make some changes."

"That's good to hear then."

"But hey, we can still make fun of each other, and have fun."

"Of course we can…….. CANNONBALL!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Gwen dragged me to the river and jumped

"So, how's this for fun?"

"This is fun…" I splashed some water to her face, she splashed back at me

We stood there splashing water at each other and laughing at each other

"Oh, Ben.... I'll miss you when summer is over."

"Why? I mean, our houses are just meters away."

"I'm going to a university in Manhattan, I wont be coming back here until next summer."

"Why are you going there anyway? Isn't school here in Washington ok?"

"It's not that, its just that I want to improve my studies and I want to graduate from an eligible academy."

"Gwen, you don't need to go to a some high-quality university full of snobs to know you're smart."

"Ben….are you trying to persuade me not to go to Manhattan?"

"Uh,….duh! I don't want you to go Gwen….."

'Why?"

"Because I—" Just when I was about to tell Gwen I really love her Grandpa arrived (for the second time this day!)

"Kids, we got to get going." he said

We followed grandpa to the RV.

I sat on top of the bunk bed and though about this day.

It's kinda weird that the day is almost over and I haven't gone alien yet.

Well, besides from the thoughts I've been having, today was certainly a normal day.

**A/N: Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gwen's POV**

This day is so weird!

Besides from the fact that Ben was actually **nice **to me, this day was practically normal since he hasn't gone hero.

I thought about why he was being nice to me…… and something struck my mind… he must've been nice to me because he and grandpa had a bet… and that's the only logical explanation!

I stood up and glared at Ben

"I get why you're being nice to me dweeb!" I yelled

"Y-you do?!" Ben gulped in astonishment

"You and grandpa made a bet that if you'll be nice to me he'll give you a reward!"

Grandpa and Ben looked at each other and laughed

"Gwen, we didn't make a bet!" Grandpa laughed

"T-then…why were you nice to me?" I asked

"Gwen can't you accept the fact that I'm actually trying to be nice to you?"

"So…this wasn't part of a bet?

"Of course not."

"Oh………..um sorry Ben." I feel humiliated and angry at myself for jumping into conclusions

"Aw, its ok Gwen."

"Thanks' I yawned

Ben stood up, took my hand and led me to the bunk bed.

"Sleep Gwen……Goodnight." he tucked me in bed and kissed my left cheek

"Goodnight." I said as I brushed a strand of hair over his ear

He went in his bed and drifted in a deep slumber, so did I.

I opened my eyes as I saw a ray of sunlight hit my cheek.

I looked at the top of the bunk bed and Ben was already gone.

I stood up and ran outside and saw Ben and grandpa huddled near a bonfire eating fish.

"Gwen you're awake already, dig in!" Grandpa said as he handed me a plate of fish

I took the plate and sat near grandpa.

The fish was delicious! I must admit grandpa isn't such a good cook, but he cooked the fish really well.

Suddenly, I heard some rustling near the bushes.

"What was that?" I asked

"What was what Gwen?" asked grandpa

"I heard a—" someone grabbed me and pulled me near the bushes

I cant believe it was Vilgax! I thought he was gone!

He tied up my hands and covered my mouth with cloth and hit me on the head.

I couldn't move, I couldn't scream and I was unconscious….I just hope someone would come and help me.

**Ben's POV**

"Gwen?! Where are you?!" I asked

"Your dear cousin is with me." I heard a familiar voice, a very familiar voice.

Then someone with tentacles on his face stood in front of me holding up my cousin in the air, Gwen's hands were tied up and her mouth was covered with cloth, and she was out cold.

"Let my cousin go Vilgax!" I yelled

"Not a chance Tennyson!" said Vigax

"You ugly bastard let her go or I'll—"

"You'll what?! Change into an alien?"

"Yeah duh!"

"Change into one form of alien from the omnitrix and your cousin will die!" Vilgax pointed a knife near Gwen's neck

"No! Let her go Vilgax!"

"Why would I do that?"

"I'll give you anything you want."

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything."

"Fine, give me the omnitrix in exchange for your cousin."

"I'll give you the omnitrix of you let go of her first!"

There was a loud thud as he dropped Gwen on the ground

"Gwen!"

"Are you sure you want to give me the watch?"he asked in a sarcastic way

I held out my wrist to him as a sign of agreement

He grabbed my wrist and pulled the omnitrix off my wrist, rather, he tried to pull the omnitrix off my wrist but the omnitrix wont come off.

"Why—wont…this—COME OFF?!"

Vilgax pulled harder and harder to get the watch off

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in pain since the omnitrix was somewhat attached to my skin it seemed like my skin was being pulled off, unfortunately the omnitrix got off my wrist.

"At last, the omnitrix is mine!" Vilgax exclaimed as he put on the watch

"It's all yours Vilgax." I said

"Come on Ben." Grandpa cried out

Grandpa carried Gwen and ran towards the RV, I ran after him

"What's the rush grandpa?" I asked

"We got to get out of here." he said as he pushed me inside and put the still out-cold Gwen on a chair

He drove rapidly on the road, at that moment, it seemed like he was driving faster than xlr8 could ever run

"What's the rush grandpa?"

"What's the rush? Vilgax has the omnitrix, who knows what he'll do, it's not safe to be there."

I stood up and sat next to Gwen......

Soon enough she woke up

"Whoa, that was some hit." she said

"Gwen! You're ok!" I cried out as I hugged my cousin

"Of course I'm ok…. are you ok?"

"Well…not entirely."

"Are you hurt?"

"Well, my wrist kind of hurts."

Gwen grabbed my wrist and examined it

"It's swollen….Ben we better— Where's the omnitrix?"

"I…… It's gone and I wont be able to have it back."

"Why not?"

"Gwen….. Vilgax knocked you out cold. He threatened me, he said if I don't give him the omnitrix…he'll kill you." I felt some tears forming in my eyes

"So…..you gave up the omnitrix…for—for me?"

"I had to…otherwise I would have lost you Gwen."

"Ben— I'm sorry you had to give up the omnitrix."

"Gwen, don't be…… I don't care about some dumb old omnitrix, I care about you more than some watch that put us all in danger many times already."

"Ben…… I don't know of any way to repay you….. if you want to I'll do your homework for you or, do your chores anything Ben.  
"You don't have to do anything Gwen……….. I love you."

"I love you too…"

"Do you love me more than a cousin?"

"What?"

"Do you love me more than a cousin?"

"Ben I—"

"Gwen, ever since we got so close to each other, I've been having these feeling for you…. I love you very much Gwen, but I never got the guts to tell you how, I was scared that if I— if I spill out the truth to you, you might never talk to me again and I might just end up….. losing you."

"Ben I could tell you're sincere…… since you gave up the omnitrix and proved you really do love me………..I love you too, more than a cousin…but Ben, how will we ever explain this to anyone?"

"I don't care how to explain it…..all I care about is having you next to me."

In just a split second, I felt Gwen's lips locked into a deep kiss in mine

It was a fiery, passionate feeling.

"KIDS!" grandpa yelled at us

We immediately let go of each other

"Grandpa, I don't care what you think about me and Gwen, I don't mean to be rude, but I don't give a shit in what anyone thinks, me and Gwen love each other and there's nothing anyone can do about it." I straightened out my point

"Well, Ben, since you somewhat stood up to me….. you two have my blessing."

I hugged grandpa as a sign of gratitude.

I took Gwen's hand and kissed it

"I love you Gwen, I'll do anything to protect you……" I said

"I love you too Ben…..I always will." said Gwen

"This summer….truly is not so normal." Grandpa said as he winked at us.

**A/N: Hope you liked it**


End file.
